


Are You The Sun?

by destiny335



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: Every Tuesday Lance and Keith have a tradition to swap bad pickup lines, but one Tuesday, Lance shakes it up a bit.





	Are You The Sun?

**Author's Note:**

> After like a year of not writing anything, I come back with a Klance fic, lmao

"Can I follow you home? Cause my parents always told me to follow my dreams." Lance gave a little wink and his natural charming smile afterwards, hoping that would award him some points with the raven beauty. It didn't.

"To anyone else who doesn't know you, that would be a fucking creepy thing to say. Try a new one." Lance, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge were all sitting at a circle table outside for lunch, Keith and Lance having their traditional Tuesday pickup line rating.

"KEITH!" The raven-hair boy just shrugged innocently.

"What can I say, it is a bit of a creepy pickup line. Back me up Pidge on this." The girl in question was, at the moment, staring at her tablet almost in a trance. She was robot shopping at the moment but no one needed to know that.

"I am not getting in between the two of you and your pickup line bonding. But I'm with Keith on this." Lance looked at the girl in disbelief. Turning quickly to his best friend since first grade, Lance pleaded to Hunk.

"Hunk, my main man, wh-" Hunk looked at Lance helplessly, saying,

"I love you man, but it is totally creepy."

"OH COME ON! Fine, fine, here's a new one: Are you a parking ticket? Cause you've got fine written all over you."

"Finger guns give you some point, pickup line made you lose them all." Smiling smugly at Lance, Keith leaned back slightly, enjoying how frustrated Lance was getting. 

"You know what, fine, you say some. I had my fair share."

Scoffing, Keith replied, "You only said two. You at least say five." Lance's only reply was a pout. "Fine, here's one: Are you the sun? Cause you're the brightest thing in my day." Clutching his chest as if he's been shot, Lance just looks at Keith with amazement.

"Date me." Realizing what he said, a _very_ red Lance attempts to fix the situation, "Well you don't have to. I mean, I'm not demanding you to. But I wouldn't be oppose to it. You know what, let's forget I said-" Freezing up, Lance realized two things at that moment.

One, maybe he does like his best friend and two, KEITH IS KISSING HIM AT THE MOMENT!

"Get a room you two weirdos." Feeling a fry be thrown at them, Keith gives Pidge the middle finger, enjoying the feeling of Lance's not-so-surprisingly soft lips on his.

Once separated, Keith was tackled down to the ground, but he immediately knew by who. "Now I don't need to use a weekday as an excuse to say a pickup line to you."

All Keith could respond with is a huge smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The pickup line Keith said: "Are you the sun? Cause you're the brightest thing in my day." is actually an original pickup line my boyfriend said to me XD
> 
> Also, this is widely influence from when my boyfriend and I traded pickup lines with each other XD


End file.
